batmantvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Psychotics
Psychotics is the ninth episode of the fifth season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on February 11, 2013. It is the sixty-first episode overall. Synopsis Diana and Clark fly to the League of Assassins to save their friends, only to find them dead. The two are able to save Damien and Clark decides to test the limits of his powers by trying to spin the Earth backwards to reverse time. Allen, Maggie, and Ryder learn that Harley Quinn is back to her old self and take her on. Two-Face is excited by this but learns from the Joker that Harley does not remember the last four and a half years, meaning she does not remember loving Two-Face and has reverted to her self when she was first transformed by the Joker, when she was 18. Gordon rests at home until he begins to see James Jr. asking for help. Plot Diana watches a romance movie at the new Wayne household and yells at the movie for lying about love. Clark rushes in and tells Diana that the Bat team went to the League of Assassins to save Damien, but they got trapped. Diana asks him how he knows this and Clark tells her that Bruce called him right as they were trapped. The two get into their suits and fly off. They arrive at the base and use the way that Damien taught them. However, at the dungeon they see their friends' bodies. The two are found by Ra's, who tells them that they are just in time to see Damien die. Clark speeds past them as Diana fights them. Clark saves Damien just in time and races off with him and Diana into the forest. The three mourn the losses of the friends. In Gotham, Maggie and Ryder talk about how they had sex last night and the two passionately agree to do it again that night. Allen is annoyed by this and tells them to find a case to do. Maggie reveals to him that there are no new cases and all the old unsolved cases are being investigated. Allen asks why there are still half of the GCPD there. Maggie tells him that crime is still way down in the past four months since the supervillains randomly stopped terrorizing the town. Allen tells her not to jinx it, though at that moment, the building shakes and they see a new report about Harley Quinn being back after two months of being normal. Harley has blown up a parking garage. The three cops rush to the garage. Gordon lies in bed watching soap operas. He sees a shadow in his curtains and grabs a gun. He warns the figure to step out or he will shoot them. James Jr. walks out and Gordon smiles. James reveals to him that he needs his help. Gordon tells James that they go through this cycle every time. James tells him that the doctors helped Harley. Gordon realizes this is true and agrees to try to help him become normal again. Two-Face arrives at the Joker's base and asks him if he's seen the news. The Joker reveals that it was him who saved Harley. Two-Face hugs him and the Joker tells him to get off. Two-Face tells him that they were making out two months ago. The Joker tells him that was before Harley came back. Two-Face is reminded of this and leaves to meet up with Harley. Joker reveals to him that Harley has no memories of the past four and a half years and thinks she was just transformed by the Joker after being abducted. Two-Face begins to beat the Joker. Harley arrives and tackles Two-Face. She asks him who he is. Two-Face tries to get her to remember him. Harley tells him she has never seen him before in her life. Harley helps Joker up and kisses him. Two-Face is horrified and runs out. Diana cries over Batman's death, while Damien refuses to believe their dead. Clark begins to think about the limits of his strength and speed and tells Diana he might be able to spin the Earth backward on it's axis. Diana laughs at this but Clark tries to tell her he is serious and begins to work on the calculations to go back eight hours and save their friends before the gas fills the prison. Riddler, Bane, Scarecrow, and Cameron introduce Killer Croc to their group. Croc tells them that he doesn't usually like the supervillain group idea and tries to leave. Bane guards the exit and Croc realizes he is being forced to be with them. Riddler tells him that the team needs good soldiers, which Bane and Croc are. Gordon arrives at a hospital with James and asks them for the treatment they gave Harley. They tell him they are not just gonna hand this out for free. Gordon shows his badge and promises her a good reward. The doctor takes James to a hospital room. Gordon smiles at the thought of his son finally being normal. Maggie, Ryder, and Allen arrive at the parking garage where they try to save the people. They, however, realize that almost everyone was crushed by debris. The three agree to do everything they can to bring Harley to justice in order to honor the victims of the explosion. Clark has figured out the calculations and promises them he will be back. Diana realizes that she and Damien won't have to remember their friends dying. Diana makes Clark promise not to tell them they died. Clark agrees and flies out to space. He turns the Earth backwards and is then merged with his present self. Clark is now at the park being thanked for saving the kitten from the tree. Clark tells them his friends are in trouble and flies off to the League of Assassins. Clark arrives at the time of Bruce and Kate just arriving. The three stop Tim and they save Stephanie. The heroes plead with Ra's to stop his kidnapping. Ra's finally thinks about Damien being his grandson and Bruce being the man that his daughter loved. Ra's remembers a ritual in which Damien could be rid of the League's blood. The heroes agree to this. As this is now eight hours before, Maggie and Allen have just realized Killer Croc is going after the other sisters and split up to protect them. Diana is on her date with Steve and manages to kiss him long enough to get his phone. They say goodbye and she leaves. Damien is okay to leave and the heroes thank Ra's. Ra's agrees to end his anger against them and tells them if they are ever up against a bigger threat, they can ask him. The heroes leave the base and get to Gotham in minutes, thanks to Clark. Diana is on her way to Cat when the heroes call her to come over as they have a surprise. Diana thinks about it and agrees to come over before her conversation with Cat. Diana arrives at the new house and the heroes tell her about their new agreement with Ra's. Diana is happy and Steve arrives there to ask Diana if she has his phone. Diana reveals to him about her thoughts and Steve reveals he is an agent of A.R.G.U.S. and they need his help sometimes. Diana does not believe them at first but Clark remembers his work with A.R.G.U.S. and Diana and Steve clear everything up. The two kiss. Maggie and Allen have arrived at the sisters houses. Clark as Superman informs them of where Killer Croc is. Maggie and Allen are able to arrest him. Superman also tells them that Riddler and his team are trying to get him. Maggie and Allen have Superman protect Killer Croc. When Riddler and his team arrive Superman stops them and Killer Croc is put in an underground, underwater secret chamber, where no villains can get him out. Later, Harley prepares to blow up the parking garage, but Superman stops her. Harley is angry and asks who he is. Superman realizes she has no memory of the past four and a half years. Harley is put into custody, though Two-Face breaks her out, and she begins to fall in love with him. Tim wakes up in bed and sees Stephanie is not there. He walks downstairs and sees Stephanie with her stuff about to leave. He asks her what she is doing. Stephanie reveals she has been through so much in the past month and is leaving to be with her sister and her mom for a while. Tim understands but tells her he cannot have a long-distance relationship. The two break-up as Stephanie leaves. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Tom Austen as Tim Drake/Robin *Zen Gesner as James Gordon *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Keri Lynn Pratt as Cat Grant *Tom Hardy as Victor Payne/Bane *Yvonne Strahovski as Kate Kane/Batwoman *Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent/Superman *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Nolan North as Thomas Elliot/Hush *Emma Stone as Stephanie Brown/Spoiler *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Cillian Murphy as Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *Jonathan Keltz as Andrew Ryder *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *Jake T. Austin as Damien Wayne *Liam Neeson as Ra's al Ghul *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *David Zayas as Sal Maroni *Thomas Haden Church as Cameron van Cleer/Killer Moth *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Gal Gadot as Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman Guest Starring *Chris Pine as Steve Trevor *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth Trivia *This episode achieved 15.87 million U.S. live viewers. *Nolan North and David Zayas do not appear in this episode as Thomas Elliot and Sal Maroni *This episode received critical acclaim. It scored a 100% on Rotten Tomatoes, a 100 out of 100 on Metacritic, and 10/10 on IGN. *Guest stars in this episode include Chris Pine and Jeremy Irons as Steve Trevor and Alfred Pennyworth. *This episode is rated TV-14 for D-L-V. *Starting the week of this episode, The Batman was heavily advertised in the media, including the Super Bowl, and from this episode on, the ratings improved greatly. *This episode included a reference to the 1978 Superman film, when Clark decides to spin the Earth backwards to save their friends.